References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:    (1) H. P. Ho, K. C. Lo, and S. Y. Wu. A scanning thermocouple probe for temperature mapping. Instrumentation and Measurement, IEEE Transactions on, 50(5):1167-1170, 2001.    (2) P. Janus, D. Szmigiel, M. Weisheit, G. Wielgoszewski, Y. Ritz, P. Grabiec, M. Hecker, T. Gotszalk, P. Sulecki, and E. Zschech. Novel SThM nanoprobe for thermal properties investigation of micro- and nanoelectronic devices. Microelectronic Engineering, 87(5): 1370-1374, 2010.    (3) D. Vasyukov, Y. Anahory, L. Embon, D. Halbertal, J. Cuppens, L. Neeman, A. Finkler, Y. Segev, Y. Myasoedov, M. L. Rappaport, M. E. Huber, and E. Zeldov. A scanning superconducting quantum interference device with single electron spin sensitivity. Nature Nanotechnology, 8:639-644, 2013.
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.